La nueva profecia
by Nyamishel 432
Summary: Tiene lugar despues de rebooted que ubiera pasado si los ninjas se separaron por mas de 2 años con cada uno viviendo su propia vida no se dieron cuenta de que no todo el mal en ninjago fue eliminado ahora deben volver a trabajar juntos y encontra a otros cinco ninjas solo que estos ninjas son chicas nya/jay kay/skailar zane/pixal cole/OC lloyd/OC
1. el reclutamiento

**olas esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste a una cosa mi ortografia no es muy buena asi que talves escriba mal aveses en fin esta historia ya la habia escrito antes en facebook en un concurso solo que fue eliminada antes de terminarla ...ni siquiera iba ala mitad bueno eso es todo**

CAPITULO 1* el reclutamiento  
Jay(pov)  
"Haaa" suspiro ha pasado tiempo desd q vi a kai a zane a lloyd a cole y...a nya ella nunca nos dio la respuesta d aquien eligio simplemente se alejo todos los dias siempre me pregunto a quien eligio seria una mentira decir ya no la amo apesar d lo q paso con eso del triangulo amoroso nunca cambiaron mis sentimientos por ella  
"Ring""ring"el sonido de mi celular me saca d mis pensamientos  
"Ola?"  
"Ola jay habla sensei wu "  
"Sensei a pasado tiempo desd q hable con usted"  
"Lo mismo digo jay escucha quisiera q nos ver esta tarde en los fideos chen a eso d las 5 d la tard "  
"Mmm... okey ahi estare"cuelgo mi celular y miro la hora 3 d la tard todavia tengo tiempo salgo d mi apartamento en ciudad nueva ninjago para dar un paseo x el paque y aclarar mis pensamiento popor q sera q sensei quiere...  
Sensei(pov)  
Sonrio porfin el equipo podra reunirse despues d tanto tiempo solo una cuantas llamadas mas y me dirigire a los fideos chen  
"ola ?"  
"Ola lloyd..."

 **Bn ahi ta el primer capitulo espero q les guste casi se me olvida en mi historia zane no murio y hay mas detalles q mencionare cm avanze la historia**


	2. la reunion

**se que el capitulo uno fue corto lose pero estera sera diferente sera mas largo soy nueva asi que ... na mejor sigamos con el capitulo**

 **por si acaso no soy dueña de ninjago**

CAPITULO 2*La reunion  
Jay (pov)  
Llegue al los fideos chen 5 en punto y para mi sorpresa no era el unico q esta ahi  
"Kai,zane,lloyd, cole,nya q hacen aqui"pregunte  
"Asi q ati tambien eh.. sensei nos llamo al igual q a ti"respondio kai señalandome  
me sente al lado de kai estuvimos en silencio por un tiempo decidi romper el silencio

"y para q creen que sensei nos quiera ver"  
"No lose pero sea lo que sea espero que valga la pena"dijo kai  
"Descuida la valdra" sensei respondio entrando  
"y que es lo que querias decirnos sensei"pregunto cole cuando sensei estaba sentado junto a ellos

sensei(pov)

pedi una taza de te y decidi contar lo que sabia

"veran mis alumnos ase unos dias tuve una vision"

 _escena retrospectiva_

estaba meditanto en mi habitacion decidi consultar los espiritus del humo para ver como iban las cosas ninjago habia estado en paz en estos tiempos pero tenia el raro presentimiento de que no se quedaria asi por mucho tiempo el espiritu del humo me mostro la primera imagen era de cuatro ninjas chicos uno de color rojo con una espada de oro brillante la espada del fuego otro de negro con una guadaña igualmente de oro la OZ de los terremotos el otro de blanco con shurikens de oro realmente afilados los shurikens del hielo y el ultimo de color azul con nunchakos de oro unidos por una linea de electricidad los nuchakos de la electricidad cada uno con su traje que usaron para derrotar al overlord asi tenian que ser los ninjas en la siguiente imagen me mostro a otro cinco ninjas solo que estas eran chicas una de color naranja medio amarillo que llevaba un baston de oro color amarillo puro el bastón de la luz la otra de color celeste que llevaba un latigo de oro color celste el latigo de los oceanos le seguia una de morado que llevaba unos abanicos igualmente de oro color morado los abanicos del viento y la ultima de un color plateado con unos kunais de oro color negro que llevaba los kunais todas las chicas llevaban un traje ninja que consistia en una blusa y una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas cada una de su color luego me mostro otra imagen de dos ninjas una chica y otro chico la chica llevaba un traje color rosa su traje era medio un vestido hasta las rodillas con mangas que llegaban hasta las muñecas y el chico tenia el traje color verde que era el mismo que el de lloyd asi que ese chico debia ser lloyd luego me mostro la ultima imagen en la que se ve a las cinco chicas y chicos usando las armas y a lloyd usando los poderes de los chicos a la chica de de traje rosa usando los poderes de la chicas y ahi termino las imagenes

 _fin de escena retrospectiva  
_ "Asi que existen otros ninjas elementales? "pregunto nya  
"Eso es posible" dijo sensei mientras tomaba una taza de te  
"Eso significa que ninjago podria estar en peligro" lloyd respondio  
"Lose por esa razon me puse a investigar un poco sobre el tema se unos dias encontre este pergamino "les muestra un pergamino con diez ninjas en el"sabemos que ustedes son los cinco de la derecha y los de la izquierda son las nuevas kunoichi que tendremos que encontrar "

kai(pov)  
"kunoichi crei que habia dicho ninjas chicas sensei ?"pegunto jay"sensei tiene razon jay a las ninjas chicas se les conoce normalmente como kunoichi""ahhhh gracias zane gg"dijo jay rascandose la parte trasera del cuello con nerviosismo "y que son estos garabatos extreños que estan en el "pregunte "eso no son garabatos kai ese es un lenguaje antiguo que mi padre hablaba"le respondio sensei "y puedes leerlo zane""intentare "dijo zane mientres agarraba el mapa "haber aqui dice los 10 ninjas cada uno uno con un poder especial ande juntarse y luchar contra el nuevo mal que aqui surgira " termino zane "nuevo mal eh asi que tendremos que volvera trabajar jutos" pregunto cole "seria la mejor opción si queremos encontrar a las kunoichi"respondio sensei "escuchen chicos se que no nos hemos visto hasta ahora desde la batalla con el overlord pero nos prometimos estar para ninjago cuando el lo necesite y si ninjago me necesita pues estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo"dije poniendo mi mano en el centro de la mesa "comparto tu opinion"dijo cole poniendo su mano al lado de la mia "yo no me quedo atras"puso jay su mano al lado de la de cole como siempre de buen humor "siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar"y zane puso su mano al lado de la de cole "estoy mas que decidida a ayudar"dijo nya poniendo su mano al lado de la de jay quien se sorprendio un poco "al fin volvemos aser un equipo "dijo lloyd tambien poniendo su mano entre las de zane y nya "ninjago"dijimos juntos y nos reimos "la cosa ahora es saber donde nos vamos a reunir""tranquilo lloyd nya y yo lo tenemos todo arreglado""que quieren decir"pregunto zane "bueno veran despues de la batalla con el overlord nya y yo quisimos reconstruir el bounty del destino para recordar nuestros tiempos como heroes " "estas diciendo que tenemos el bounty de nuevo genial"dijo jay saltando

"bueno entonses sera bueno que mañana mismo comencemos la nueva aventura"dijo lloyd"okey mañana en el industrias borg les parece"pregunto zane "esta bien yo y nya traeremos el bounty temprano en la mañana para no llamar tanto la atencion vengan todos listo chicos"dijo lloyd sonriendo "bien ahora que todo esta listo que les parece si comemos un poco me estoy muriendo de hambre"dijo cole

"si creo que seria una buena opcion" dijo sensei todos compartimos una risa y empesamos a comer

 **al fin gg aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero les guste bueno bye nos vemos el proximo capitulo bye**

 **Nyamishel 432 ;) :)**


	3. camino al bounty

_**Perdon por no subir capitulo esque tuve algunos problemas pero aqui esta**_

CAPITULO 3 camino al bounty  
Nya(pov)  
"nose ustedes pero yo estoy llena " dije "si fue demasiada comida "dijo jay" bien creo que es hora de descansar un poco los vere mañana ninjas" dijo sensei y salio dejando un poco de dinero para que pagemos la cuenta "yo tambien me tengo que ir tenia que estar en casa hace una hora papá me va a matar " dijo lloyd "tranquilo lloyd yo y zane te acompañamos para explicarle a tu padre lo que paso verdad zane""claro no hay problema vamos hiendo aqui esta el dinero para pagar la cuenta afies chicos nos vemos mañana" "mmm bueno yo me tengo que ir a empacar tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de mañana nos vemos a y aqui esta el dinero de la cuenta"dijo jay saliendo y entregandonos el dinero a mi y a kai "okey hermanita pagemos y vamos a alistarnos para mañana " estate pagando tu kai ire a conseguir un taxi"

Kai (POV)

iba directo a pagar cuando vi a una chica muy linda que hablaba por telefono "mm o-ola q-queria p-pagar por la c-cuenta" "ehh esta bien" "o-key a-aqui e-esta el d-dinero" rayos que me pasa paresco disco rayado necesito dejar de tartamudear tomo una respiracion profunda "serian 18 dolares " "si aqui estan " dije genial sin tartamudear "y ola mi nombre es kai el tuyo" "mucho gusto kai mi nombre es skailar y aqui esta tu cambio" "ehh a si gracias" "que te vaya bien y espero que vuelvas pronto" dijo sonrojandose "descuida lo hace" le dije aciendola sonrojar a un mas estaba de camino a la salida cuando vi a nya esperandome en la puerta con una sonrisa "asi que cuando la invitas a salir" me sonroje "la acabo de conocer nya ademas no me gusta " dije abriendo la puerta del taxi" si claro"

DIA SIGUIENTE

Jay (POV)

me visto con jeans negros una polera azul y una chaqueta azul electricoestaba atada alrededor de i cintura tambien llevo unos lentes de sol negros" bien creo que tengo todo veamos ropa ,celular, los audifonos, mi laptop, dinero extra por si acaso y un album de fotos es mi mas preciable tesoro toda mi vida esta registrada en el... si creo que es todo " salgo de mi departamento cierro la puerta con llave y me dirijo asi industrias borg

cole (POV)

llevo jeans negros, una polera negra y una chaqueta negra llevo mi ropa y mi celular no llevo muchas cosas decidi empacar ligero no creo que necesite muchas cosas estoy a punto de salir hasta que recuerdo algo casi me olvido de mi chalina favorita la aprecio mucho es el ultimo regalo que me dio mi madre cuanto la extraño salgo de mi habitacion y me despido de mi papá "espero que te vaya bien hijo" "gracias papá te voy a extrañar" "yo igual hijo" salgo de mi casa y me dirijo asi industrias borg

zane (POV)

salgo de la casa de mi padre decidi mudarme ahi para siempre recordarlo lo unico que llevo es mi ropa y celular y por supuesto un collar que era la mitad de un corazon y la otra mitad la tiene pixal ella y yo hemos sido novios por dos años enserio la amo es lo mejor que me paso en la vida salgo de mi casa y me dirijo a industrias borg justo cuando estaba en la puerta recibo una llamada de pixal"ola?" "ola zane ya vienes" "si ya estoy en camino" "genial por que te tengo una gran sorpresa" "okey te veo alla adios" "adios"me pregunto cual sera la sorpresa me encojo de hombro y me dirijo a industrias borg

lloyd (POV)

llevo unos pantalones de chandal verdes y una vicoca verde solo llevo lo necesari ropa mi celular dinero extra nunca se sabe es increible que tenga vente años y aun viva con mis padres pero yo quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que no pase con mis padres aunque aveces sean un poco molestosos son mis padres y los quiero me dirijo a la puerta para dejar mis cosas casi me olvido de algo muy importante cuando papá y mamá me llaman "te vas asi sin despedirte hijo" "claro que no mamá" digo y me dirijo a abrazar a mis padres "solo dejo mis cosas casi me olvido de algo" corro a mi habitacion y coger mi laptop este es el primer regalo que me dan mis padres juntos como familia "yo se que lo haras bien hijo ya demostraste ser un gran ninja cuando me salvaste del gran tirano se que podras lograrlo" "gracias papá los voy a extrañar muchisimo" "y nosotro a ti hijo" se dieron un ultimo abrazo familiar antes de que lloyd saliera por la puerta rumbo a industrias borg

kai (POV)

llevo puesto unos pantalones cafes una polera rojo y una chaqueta roja estoy en mi habitacion alistando mis cosa llevo ropa dinero extra mi celular mi lapton y una foto en esa foto estamos yo nya mamá y papá cuanto los extraño abrazo la imagen "desearia que estubieran aqui conmigo" la pongo en mi mopchila y empieso a buscar mis audifonos no recuerdo donde los deje "kai ya carge el bounty tenemos que irnos ya vamos tarde " "si ya voy " grito para que me escuche reviso bajo mi cama y encuentro los audifonos y me dirijo a donde se encuentra nya

nueva (POV)

" ya vamos tarde ya vamos tarde ya vamos tarde" me repito una y otra ves se supone que debiamos dirijirnos asi el bounty a las 6 de la mañana y ya son las 7 llevo puesto una blusa roja con dorado y una calza negra con botas rojas alisto mis cosas al fin tan pronto como desperte vi que ya era tarde corri asi el patio y empese a encender el bounty ayer yo y kai lo trajimos aqui a mitad de la noche para haci poder partir a las 6 pero las cosas no salieron bien despertamos tarde llevo ropa mi celular mi lapto y mis audifonos mi habitacion es ordenado por lo que no tuve muchos problemas en conseguir todo por supuesto no podria olvidarme de la manilla que mi madre me dio es algo muy importante para mi siempre me recuerda a mis padres oigo un pitido lo que me dise que el bounty cargo me dirijo a la sala al bounty y llamo a kai " kai ya carge el bounty tenemos que irnos ya vamos tarde" grito para que me escuche "si ya voy" me responde despues de 5 minutos llega "okey ya que estamos aqui es hora de irnos " digo y nos ponemos en marcha.

 _ **gracias a N.Z.A por tu revision estoy intentando mejorar despues de todo es la primera vez que escribo una historia**_


End file.
